A Christmas story
by Shalphine90210
Summary: Little Emily Edwards only wants a daddy that loves her mommy will Clare be able to find that special someone for the holidays or be lonely without that someone
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's not Christmas yet but the holidays are coming up and I thought it'll be sweet to do this and yes I'm still doing my other stories but I have had some major writers block on 'Being rich doesn't mean a thing' or whatever so if you want to help fill free to inbox me thanks and enjoy**

(Clare POV)

"Mommy I want to go sit on Santa's lap' my 5-year-old daughter Emily said I smiled "Go ahead baby' I said I was at the mall waiting for my friend Alli and she came in with her 8-year-old son Bryson "Hey Clare doing last minute shopping' she asked I smiled 'I basically got everything she wanted for Christmas except for one thing' I told her looking down 'What is it' she ask 'She wants a daddy for Christmas' I replied and Alli hug me 'Aw Clare don't worry I have a feeling your going to meet the perfect guy for Christmas so you and Emily just keep being patience' she says 'Mom can I go see Santa lap with Em' her son asked and Alli nod her head 'So how's Christmas for you and Dave' I asked her and she smiles big 'Perfect his family is coming down so of course I have to cook and decorate which is why I'm here' she says I nod 'So have you heard from Eli' she ask I sigh 'My ex husband Eli Goldsworthy sadly yes' I said 'Does he want to see Emily' Alli ask I nod 'Of course but him being some movie producer his favorite excuse is I don't have time' I said 'He's such a jerk' Alli says I nod 'I know'

(Drew POV)

'Adam no are you serious' I said drinking my mocca 'Drew please come on just be Santa for a couple of minutes' he begs I sigh 'Dude what do I look like having kids sit on my lap telling me what they want' I ask him 'Drew think of the children and not yourself Christmas is in a couple more weeks please Drew' he beg and I sigh 'Fine man next time you ask me to come to the mall I'm saying no' I tell him and he says 'Booyah dude I so owe you' he says 'Ya ya' I replied he gives me the Santa suite and I quickly change 'At least he cleaned it' I say to myself I quickly walk almost bumping in to a few people 'Hey watch it' this one lady says I roll my eyes 'Adam' I called out 'Here just sit down here' he says I look and he's dressed in an Elf outfit I laugh 'You don't look so hot yourself' he says making me stop I sit down in the red chair 'Hey kids are you ready to see Santa and tell him what you want for Christmas' Adam says in his high voice (**ADAM IS NOT FTM) **"YEAHHHH" the kids yell it was a moment of quiet and Adam nog me 'Oh sorry HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS' I say trying to sound like Santa himself 'Okay little girl your up' Adam says this cute little girl with raven hair and blue eyes comes up to me shyly 'Hello little girl what's your name and what do you want for Christmas' I ask her and she looks down 'My name is Emily and I want to have a daddy for christmas' she says I was taken back wow poor little girl 'Where's your daddy' I ask her and she looks up 'He's in hollywood he doesn't like my mommy but I want a perfect guy to like my daddy so I can have a big family' she says I smiled 'Do you mind pointing to me who your mommy is' I ask her and she smiles big 'That lady right there' she says I look over and everything in me froze she was perfect she had big deep ocean blue eyes, nice long curly brown hair, dimples, everything about her was wow 'She's beautiful' I say 'Yeah she is so Santa do you promise me you'll get her a man before Christmas' she begs I couldn't dare say no to this little angel 'You got yourself a deal little girl' I say shaking her hand and she gives me a hug 'Bye Santa' she says hoping off my lap I look over and she runs to her mom 'Mommy guess what' she says I turn over and this kid comes on my lap 'Oh dear I mean what do you want for Christmas' I asked 'I want a laptop, Iphone 5, Dr. Dre Beats, Galaxy Vans, Nike, Jordans, Leggins, Earrings,' and the list kept going on I hope that Emily and her beautiful mom comes again tomorrow because hopefully I will have a chance to talk to her

(Clare POV)

"Mommy' Emily says I walk into the living room 'Yes baby' I reply 'Daddy on TV' she says I sigh sitting next to her 'So Mr. Goldsworthy do you have a special someone at home' the guy ask and Eli smirks 'Yes and I know their watching I want to say to my 5-year-old daughter Emily daddy loves you and to my wife Clare baby I love you too' which earned him claps I glared at him 'Excuse me' I say to myself 'MOMMY DID YOU HEAR THAT' Emily yells I nod 'Mommy sure did baby' I reply 'Can you call him' she begs and I nod I grab my phone and dialed his number 'Hello' he says 'Hey Eli' I said angrily 'Wow every time you call you never sound happy what did I do now' he ask 'You idiot you told the world that we were still married Eli how could you' I asked him 'I'm sorry I'm doing it for publicity' he says I roll my eyes "Your daughter wants to talk to you' I say handing the phone to Emily 'Hello' she says I walk away letting the have there talk 'Sweetie mommy is going to order pizza okay' I tell her and she nods I have a decent house two levels a great job that pays but not a guy yet hopefully soon I will 'Mommy, Daddy says he's going to come visit tomorrow' she says happily 'Okay baby want to do some Christmas decorations' I ask her and she nods she runs to the radio and plays her favorite Christmas song CD 'Mommy it's snowing this is perfect' she says I smile getting out the Christmas tree "Sure is baby' I say 'Oh and mommy one more thing' she ask 'Ask away' I replied 'Can we go see Santa Claus again tomorrow' she says I thought for a moment 'Sure what the heck' I say making her hug me

(Drew POV)

'Dude you were awesome' Adam says I roll my eyes 'Dude how would you feel if you had fat kids sit on your lap telling you they want everything in the world' I ask him taking off my suite which started to reek 'Okay so out of all the kids was there one you like' he ask and I thought for a moment remembering the little girl name Emily 'Yeah man this little girl name Emily said she wanted a daddy for Christmas and dude her mother was smoking hot' I said and Adam gave me a look 'Dude you don't even like doing this job how on earth are you supposedly go out with this woman and she has a kid' he ask I shrug 'Her daughter is different and that's what I like in kids not the whiny kinds that want everything in the world her daughter only ask for one smile thing and Adam I promised her' I said and he sigh 'Whatever man look want to go over Dallas house there having a guys night' he ask I shrug 'Sure what the heck' I said grabbing my coat and hat 'So does that mean you want to keep this job' Adam ask I sigh 'Only if that little girl comes back then heck yeah I want this job' I replied Adam smiled 'Your messed up Drew' he says

(Clare POV)

"Okay baby you ready" I ask her tugging her into bed with me and she nods 'I'm ready mommy' she says I begin reading her the story of how Jesus was born

_'About two thousand years ago, in the town of Nazareth, there lived a young woman named Mary. She was engaged to be married to Joseph, a carpenter. One day an angel appeared before her and told her she had been chosen to have a special baby. The baby would be God's son and she must call him Jesus.' _I say and she looks at the picture I hate to say it but she looks so much like Eli

_'Soon after the angel's visit, Mary and Joseph were married. Mary was due to have her baby when they were told they had to go on a long journey to Bethlehem, which was where Joseph came was because they had to pay a special tax. Mary had to ride on a donkey for a few days over the hills of Gallilee'_

_'At last Mary and Joseph arrived in Bethlehem. It was crowded with other people who needed to pay their taxes. Mary was very tired and needed a place to stay. At each inn, the story was the same. There was no room for them. Eventually, one kind innkeeper said he had a stable where he kept his animals. They were welcome to stay there'_

'Aw poor Mary and Joseph mommy' she says I nod 'I know right sweetie' I tell her and she flips the next page 'Can I read mommy' she ask I nod

_'And so it was that a few hours later, Mary gave birth to her son in that stable. She wrapped Jesus in strips of cloth and laid Him in a manger full of hay'_

'Good job Em want me to keep reading or you' I ask her and she looks up at me with her baby blue eyes 'You mommy I'm getting sleepy' she says I nod

_'At the same time, on a hillside overlooking Bethlehem, some shepherds were watching over their sheep. A bright light appeared in the sky. They were very afraid. It was an angel sent by God. The angel told them not to be afraid, because he had some good news. He said the Son of God had been born and they would find Him in Bethlehem'_

I look over and she was asleep 'Guess will continue this tomorrow night then huh' I say to myself I put the book away and did a quiet prayer thanking God for everything and that Eli will hopefully come tomorrow after that I went to sleep with my baby

(Drew POV)

"Dude you're so wasted' I say to Dallas and he threw the can into the trash 'Man I don't care' he slurred I roll my eyes 'Wow Drew can't believe you're not drinking' Luke says I smile 'I have to drive and work tomorrow not about to risk a hangover' I say and they nod I roll my eyes 'Aye what happened to you and Bianca' they ask I sigh 'She didn't want me man she cheated with some guy so I broke it off' I say and Dallas pat my back 'Sorry man if one thing I want you to have for Christmas is a sweet girl who loves you' he says I smiles 'Thanks man same here' I replied

**Hope you like if it not please fill free to tell me and once again it would be a huge help if you help me on my other story thank you and God bless**


	2. Chapter 2

(Clare POV)

I woken up the next morning I saw my baby sleeping I sigh smiling at her I got up brush my teeth and made breakfast for her my phone rung and I went over to answer it 'Hello' I say 'CLARE' Alli screams I smile 'Yes' I replied 'Byson no stop it' she says causing me to laugh 'Clare I forgot to tell you remember that Christmas party Dave and I host every year' she ask I totally forgotten all about it 'Yes I remember now' I replied back I hear her sigh 'We got to go to the mall for shopping me, you, and the kids because we need party outfits' she says I sigh 'Okay Alli I'll be ready by 1 because at 5 or 6 Eli is coming' I say setting up Emily's plate 'Okay and check your Email Pastor Jones sent in the part for the play' she says I smack my head totally forgetting that 'Alright Alli see you then' I say 'BRYSON ugh by Clare' she says I hung up shaking my head I hear footsteps and it was Emily rubbing her eyes 'Good morning mommy' she says I smile rubbing her hair kissing her forehead 'Good morning sweetie are you hungry' I ask her and she nods 'Yes can I eat in front of the TV' she ask and I nod my head helping her with the little table I cut on Sanjay and Craig for her and I log on into my computer

**Pastor Jones: Hello everyone here are the cast for the little children play of The Nativity Story**

**Mary: Angelina/ Emily (understudy)**

**Joseph: Henry**

**Innkeeper: Bryson**

**Angel: Emily**

**Shepherds: Samuel, Noah, Marcus**

**Wise Men:Samantha, Medina, Jason**

**King Herod: William**

** The play will be Christmas Eve at 6 o'clock please invite family and friend to come and join thank you and God bless also practice begins at 7 tonight thanks :)**

I sigh great now I'm twice as busy as before and Eli is coming tonight 'Emily guess what' I say and she looks over 'What mommy' she says I point to the computer 'You got the part of the Angel' I say and she smiles 'But I wanted to be Mary whose playing Mary' she ask I smiled "Angelina is baby your her understudy" I say and she looks confused "If Angie get's sick then you'll have to go in for her' I assured her and she nods 'Well even though I'm not happy about not getting the part of Mary I hope she doesn't get sick' she says I smile 'Me too"

(Drew POV)

'I don't get it first you didn't want this stupid job now your excited about working here' Adam says putting his elf ears on I smile 'I have a feeling Emily and her mom is coming today' I replied putting on my Santa beard he scoff 'Please Drew you really think that girl and her mom is coming again' he says I smile 'Yep anyways let's hurry up and get this over with' I said we walk out and all the kids were screaming 'HELLO KIDS' I said 'MOMMY IT'S SANTA' this girl screams I roll my eyes I sit in that chair and while the kids are telling me what they want I roam around to see if the girl is here or not hopefully she'll come

(Clare POV)

'Oh my goodness Alli' I say buying me and the kids hot chocolate 'What' she asks I glared at her 'You made me spend over 200 bucks your lucky Eli is rich' I said and she laughs 'Duh so are you' she says 'Mommy hurry so we can go see Santa' Emily says drinking her hot chocolate I smile 'Thank you Clare' Bryson says I smile at him 'No problem baby' I replied 'Ugh Clare you don't understand how busy I am Dave's family is coming tomorrow then the party is on Saturday and Bryson' she says texting I laugh 'What's wrong with Bryson' I asked her she looks over at her 8-year-old child who was currently sticking his tongue at random people 'Have you meet my child Clare' she ask I laugh and she rolls her eyes 'Bryson quit it' she scolds at him Emily giggles 'MOMMY' she yells making me almost drop my drink 'Yes can Bryson and I go see Santa pleaseeee mommy pleaseee' she begs I nod 'Go ahead' I replied 'Bryson hold her hand and watch her and let her go first' Alli says I shake my head 'Poor Bryson' I say and she smiles we sit down watching Santa 'What's so good about this Santa Clause' I asked Alli who was texting 'Who knows but from the single mothers he's a total hunk' she says making me laugh 'Hey maybe Mrs. Clause isn't available' she says making faces at me 'Alli no' I say and she shrugs 'Well while were waiting want to help me pick out the food' she ask and I nod

(Drew POV)

'And a Nintendo Ds and a' I was totally spaced out I saw Emily and pushed the kid from me 'HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS' I said Emily ran over to me giving me a hug 'Hi Santa' she says all cute 'Hi Emily what brings you here again' I asked her and she smirks 'Santa my mommy is waiting for the guy is he here' she ask and I smile 'He sure is sweetie in fact he's in the bathroom want me to go get him' I asked her and she gasp 'YES SANTA' she replied I smile 'Make sure mommy doesn't leave yet' I say she nods running off my lap I get up 'Adam we need a break' I say and he nods 'Sorry kids Santa needs to go fix some toys he'll be right back' Adam says I go in the back taking off my ridiculous suit 'Where are you going' he ask I smiled 'To meet someone wanna join' I asked him and he shrugs taking off his suite I got out and saw her sitting next to her friend I needed to think fast I look over at Adam I pulled out my fruit snacks and pretend to drop them all over the floor 'Adam' I say and he glares at me 'What' he says she comes over helping me 'Thank you so much Mrs' I say and she blushes madly 'Um no um it's no problem' she replies we throw them away 'Wow doing last-minute shopping' I ask her and she nods 'Yep and you' she ask I smile

'Yeah just me and family this year' I say giving Adam a pat she smiles 'Wow so is your kid in line to go see Santa' she ask I shake my head 'No um I actually don't have kids' I say and she makes a face 'Oh I'm sorry' she says I see her daughter run over 'Mommy' she says then she stop when she see's me and smiles so big 'Wow Santa is awesome' she says I laugh 'I'm sorry my name is Clare and this is my daughter Emily' she says I shake both of their hands 'My name is Drew and this guy is my brother Adam' I say and they shake hands as well 'Sorry this is my friend Alli and her son Bryson' Clare says I smile at Alli who was giving Clare a look 'Hey are you guys busy on Saturday' she ask us I look over at Adam who shook his head no making me do the same 'Would you guys like to come to this Christmas party my husband and I are hosting' she ask I smile 'Sure mind if I have you guys number' I asked them and they both nod 'Of course' they say Emily kept smiling at me I tickled her and she laugh 'She's cute' I say and Clare smiles 'Thank you' she says I kept looking at Clare and she look down blushing 'So Clare will I be seeing you at this party' I ask her and Alli speaks up for her 'You most defiantly will sir because she needs a date will you maybe go with her' Alli says making Clare gasp 'Alli' she says I chuckled 'Clare I would love to as long as you text me your address' I say and she nods 'Sweet can I invite people' Adam ask I forgot he was standing there and Alli nods 'The more the merrier also colors is red, green, white, and black' she says I roll my eyes of course 'Will see you guys on Saturday thanks again Alli' I say and she nods grabbing her son hands 'Let's get ready to go home see you later guys' she says waving at us I wave back and wink at Clare making her giggle 'Bye Drew see you later' Emily says I smile waving at her I look back at Adam 'Dude you made that look so easy' he says I smile 'Takes practice anyways let's hurry and get this job over with so we can go shopping' I said walking back with him

(Clare POV)

'I cannot believe you did that' I said to Alli putting Emily in her seat 'Hey if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten his number and he's a total hunk' she says winking at me I smile 'Well Al see you on tonight' I say closing the door and she looks at me confused 'What's going on tonight' she ask I roll my eyes 'Play practice at 7' I say and she smacks her head 'Oh my goodness' she says I smile hugging her 'I got to get dinner ready and wrap more gifts see you later Clare' she says hopping in her car I smile 'Gotta go see Eli wish me luck' I say she giggles backing out I get in 'Mommy is daddy coming still' Emily ask I look at my phone and got a message from Eli

**Eli: Almost there please don't have me waiting like last time**

I roll my eyes 'Yes baby he's almost home let's hurry up and get there' I said backing out heading home I look back and Emily was sleeping I pull up and Eli was already there I sigh 'Great' I said I park in the driveway and pull the keys out I get out 'Wow Clare I text you 15 minutes and yet you still kept me waiting' he said 'Your lucky your daughter is in the car so I couldn't have an excuse to hit' I said he smirks walking over to the car picking her up and she looks at him and smiles big 'DADDY' she screams and he smirks 'Hi baby how's my big girl doing' he says tickling her I roll my eyes grabbing the bags I hand him the keys and he opens the door I put the stuff down and walk into the living room 'Daddy look mommy and I put up the christmas tree and I got to see Santa today' she says Eli smirks 'Sweetie we all know that Santa is- 'Eli' I said looking at him 'Santa what daddy' she ask and he smirks 'We all know that Santa is going to give you everything you want for Christmas right baby' he says and she nods 'I'm going to go pee' she says running to the bathroom I turn on the TV it was 5:30 'So what's the plan for tonight' Eli ask sitting next to me 'I have to take her to church for her play practice care to join' I asked knowing he wouldn't go 'Sure' he says which surprised me 'Okay' I say my phone vibrated and it was Drew that made me smile

**Drew **

**Hey Clare have any plans for tonight**

**Taking Emily to her church play practice wanna come**

please say yes I thought please say yes

**Drew **

**Sure Adam and I will tag along**

**Cool the address is 23rd Washington street starts at 7 Church on the Rock**

**Drew**

**Cool see you then**

I smile Eli gave me a weird look 'Who are you texting' he ask I shrug 'Just a friend of mines' I said 'Mommy do you want to finish reading me my story' she ask I glance at the time 'Sorry baby maybe before bed because we got to get ready to go to church' I said grabbing her coat and mittens 'Okay mommy' she says 'So Emily has mommy meet any new friends you know about' Eli asked her and she nods 'Yeah daddy she met Drew and Adam' she replied Eli seem taken back 'Who is Drew and Adam' he asked me I roll my eyes 'Just a couple of guys I met at the mall Eli' I said grabbing my keys and purse Emily open the door and Eli grab me back 'Clare you know I'm still the same guy- I cut him off 'Enough Eli alright I'm done with it the only reason why I even bother talking to you if because of Emily' I said and he sighs nodding walking with her picking up a snowball 'Daddy' she says running I watch them two have fun while it was still snowing 'Joyful' I said we get in the car listening to Christmas music

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Emily was singing and Eli was nodding his head 'Oh baby I forgot to mention Drew and Adam are going to see you practice your play' I say and she smiles 'YAY' she screams I laugh and I hear a huff from Eli this should go well


	3. Chapter 3

(Clare POV)

We finally reach the Church I got out opening the door for Emily she jump out landing in the snow I chuckled 'Come on baby let's go' I said she ran grabbing Eli's hand 'Clare' I heard a voice and I saw it was Drew and Adam I smiled 'Hey guys just in time' I said 'So what's going on' Adam ask 'There's a children play going on Christmas Eve my baby is having practice' I told Adam and he nod 'Cool I love plays' he said walking in it was just me and Drew, Eli already took Emily inside 'I'm really glad you invited me out tonight' he says I look at the snow falling 'Me too' I replied and he chuckles 'So are you busy on the weekend' he asked I sigh 'Alli's party, Emily's play, but not on Sunday afternoon why' I asked 'My mother is taking us ice skating would you like to come' he ask I smile 'Of course that's one thing Emily would love to do' I said 'Great that's awesome' he says "What's awesome' I heard Eli say I sigh 'It's nothing' I replied back he just stood there 'Eli this is Drew and Drew this is Emily' I said 'Yeah I'm her daddy' Eli says in a nasty tone making me glare at him 'Nice to meet you' Drew said Eli just look at him 'We'll let's go inside and watch the kid's rehearsal' I said grabbing Drew's hand walking him in the church it was warm I smiled and walking in the sanctuary Drew and I sat down it was quiet then I heard heels knowing it was Alli 'Bryson stop it and go now' she said he sigh walking up the stage I wave at her and she squeals running over to me 'Clare' she says I smile at her 'Hi Alli' Drew says Alli face was priceless she looks over at me and winks 'And what do we have here hello Drew' she says I gave her a look and she smiles we sit down and talk about plans 'Hey Drew where's Adam' I asked him and Drew shrugs 'Not sure probably with Eli' he replies I nod not having a good feeling about it

(Eli POV)

I was outside sitting on the bench I felt like an idiot I can't believe I left the woman I still love and the child I help created with my hands were covering my face 'Hey man are you alright' I look up and it was this guy I shake my head 'No man' I said he sits next to me 'Want to talk I got plenty of time by the way the name's Adam' he says taking his hand out I shook it 'Eli' I replied and he nods then keeps looking at me 'Woah you look like that little girl' he says but I cut him off 'Emily yeah she's my daughter' I said 'And Clare' he ask I sigh harder 'Ex wife' I said 'Ouch man gotta hurt' he says I sigh 'I had everything I was going to NYU for 4 years she came and we got married then we had Emily after that all these calls about setting up a movie I couldn't denied the offer so i told her only for a couple of months ended up turning into a year' I said wiping my eyes Adam stared at me 'What happened during the time' he ask I put my head down 'I started changing been doing drugs forgot Clare and Emily even existed started cheating then Clare found and out and we got a divorced' I said 'Wow man that's tough' Adam said I look at the snow falling slow and peaceful 'Yeah I miss everything from Emily growing up to her riding her first bike, going to school, I feel awful' I said crying Adam handed me a tissue 'Thanks man you're a good person' I said Adam smile 'Hey if you ever need a friend I'm here' he says I smirk 'Awesome so whose that guy Clare's with' I asked him 'Oh that's my brother Drew he's got a thing for Clare he's all she can talk about' he says making me a bit angry 'What about Em' I asked him 'He loves that little as if that was his own daughter' Adam replied I growled 'I don't like him' I said honestly 'Dude just start being friends with Clare and get together so you all can hang out like family' Adam says I smiled 'Of course I won't be leaving anytime soon just staying with my parents' I said Adam smiled 'Starting off to a good start I hope' he says making me smirk

(Clare POV)

rehearsal was finally almost over Alli fell asleep and Drew was watching the kids I love how he's so into kids and didn't run away from me Eli and Adam walk back in and sat in the back making me wonder what where they talking about 'Okay kids that's all the time for tonight see you guys later' Jeanii says I smile and Emily runs towards me and Drew giving him a hug 'Oh my goodness Drew did you see me up there' she asked and Drew smiled 'Of course' he replied and she smiled she gave me a hug 'Mommy I was awesome oh daddy' she says running to him I roll my eyes 'Mom can I have McDonald' I look over and Bryson was trying to wake up Alli I smiled walking over to him I put my finger to my lips telling him to hush I sigh 'Oh my goodness is that Dave with a blonde' I said making Alli jump Bryson and I laugh and she glared at me 'I got you back for that one Edwards' she says I smile 'Clare I got to get ready to go but text me or call me' Drew says I smile giving him a hug 'Of course see you later Adam' I said waving at me and he smiles giving me a wave back 'Bye Drew see you later Adam' Emily says I hug Alli and watch Bryson give Emily a hug 'Time to go' I said I walk through the snow watching Emily thow snowballs at Eli he smirked at her throwing some back I decided to let them have their fun and I sit in the car warming it after about 5 minutes they came in 'Daddy I so beat you' she says 'I'm not sure about that baby' he says I smiled I look at the time and it was close to 9 'Mommy I want hot chocolate' Emily says I realized she doesn't have school for a couple of days due to winter break 'Sure want to go to the Dot' I asked her and she smiles big 'Eli do you mind going with us' I asked him and he nods I back out the church driving down the street we get there running in the store sitting down Emily sits next to Eli as I sit alone 'So daddy what are you getting' Emily asked 'Hm baby I was thinking about getting the white-hot chocolate ' Eli says making a face at Emily causing her to giggle 'I want hot chocolate with whip cream and sprinkles' she says 'What about you mommy' she ask I smiled 'I'm going to get a peppermint hot chocolate' I replied back 'Sounds good' Eli says I nod 'Hello guys what can I get for you tonight' the waiter asked we told him what we wanted and Emily talk to Eli about school 'Yeah daddy it was fun' she says I was reading a book that I carry with me 'And here you guys go enjoy' said the waiter I took my drink and he brought back the receipt 'Oh my goodness are you Mr. Goldsworthy' he asked Eli who smirked nodding his head 'Dude your movies are legend can I have your autograph' he asked pulling out the pen and paper Eli quickly signed it and he walk away 'Wow daddy he really likes you' Emily says causing me to giggle a bit 'Something funny Edwards' Eli ask smirking at me I shrug my shoulder I pick up the receipt about to pay for it when Eli snatches it out my hand 'Go wait out in the car I got it' he says 'Eli I don't need you doing stuff for me I got this' I said but he only stood there giving me a look 'Come on Emily let's go wait out in the car' I say grabbing my coat and scarf we walk out getting in the car I was a bit annoyed by Eli because ever since he became somewhat famous he's been doing everything for me and Em like buying us clothes, paying my bills, car bills, like I am mature I can do things on my own he walks out and gets on I pull off driving home 'Clare can we talk about' I hushed him 'Clare she's sleep' he says I ignored him the car ride was once again silent

I pull up into my house Eli help me by putting Emily to bed and came back downstairs 'Clare we need to talk' he says I got up 'Eli I'm so sick of you thinking you need to do everything for me' I tell him angrily 'Well excuse me for trying to help provide for you and Emily' he says I turn around 'Eli you changed alright you're not the guy I used to know' I said he sighs 'Clare if you'll just give me a chance to see that I have changed' he says 'HOW' I said accidentally yelling and he sighs 'I went to rehab hun I've tried to contact you and Emily for months you changed the phone numbers like really Clare how can you not let me talk to my own child' he said a bit loud 'What did you want me to do Eli your on TV I can't have Emily see the crap you're doing because if I did she would've hated you' I said and he sits down breathing hard it was very quiet 'I'm staying at Cece and Bullfrog's house for the holidays and maybe even longer I want to spend the day with Emily' he says changing the subject I nod understanding 'Alright you can pick her up at 11' I said and he nods 'Thanks Clare I'm going to go' he says grabbing his stuff 'Alright Eli have a goodnight' I say and he nods leaving out the door I sigh closing it and I silently begin to cry 'If only you haven't changed Eli we would still be together' I said crying by myself hopefully this Christmas will be better than what it's starting out to be


	4. Chapter 4

**This is really crappy I'm sorry I'm going to try to do better but I hope you guys enjoy :)**

(Clare POV)

'Mommy he's here' Emily yells I smiled I open the door for Eli and she runs to him 'Daddy' she yells causing him to smirk he pick her up 'What time do you need her back' he ask I look at the clock 'Probably around 1 since it's 10 now' I replied he nods and walks out heading to the car I close the door I sigh I look around and notice my house was a mess I decided I should start cleaning up and so that's what I did all morning after I was done folding clothes I heard my doorbell ring I went downstairs opening the door to an eager Alli 'Come on Clare let's get ready' she says I roll my eyes and welcomed her in 'Where's Em' she ask I hand her the clothes bag 'Out with Eli she should be back in a few' I replied she walks into the kitchen making herself some hot chocolate 'How's it going with him' she ask I sigh 'Alright I guess it could be going a lot better though' I said rubbing my fingers through my curls 'You miss him' she ask I shrug 'Maybe just a little' I replied and he makes a face 'Don't worry you have Drew now and he's a hottie' she says making me laugh 'Go play some christmas music' she says I obey by going to the radio and playing it I look at the clock it was 1:30 "So Alli why are we getting ready so early' I asked her and she rolls her eyes 'Because it's 1 hour away from here and Bryson is getting his hair cut hopefully Dave went to the cleaners to get his good suite clean' she said my phone vibrated

**Eli: On my way back got some presents where should I put them?**

**Just put them in the shed and during the night I'll put it in the attic**

'So how's Dave family' I asked her and she smiles big 'There perfect I love his family and so does Bryson because Grandma takes him everywhere' she says I giggled 'I'm going to get ready first and by time I'm done Em should be back' Alli says I nod I cleaned the cups put out Emily's suite and shoes and when I was done the doorbell rung 'Coming' I shouted running downstairs I open it and it was Eli and Emily 'Mommy' she says I smile 'Hey baby go upstairs and take a bath' I told her and she begins running upstairs 'So what did you guys do' I asked Eli he stuff his hands 'Went to go visit Cece and Bullfrog took her to the mall and we ate' he replied making me nod 'So the party tonight' he ask I nod 'Cool do you need a ride' he ask I gave him a confused look 'No why' I asked and he cough a little 'We'll I figured you didn't have a date' he says I shook my head 'Thanks Eli for your consideration but I do have a date' I replied and he looks stunned 'Who is it' he ask I smiled 'You'll just have to figure that out tonight' I said and he smirk 'Guess we will' and with that he walk away I growled at him closing my door 'CLARE' Alli shouted I roll my eyes running upstairs

(Drew POV)

'Don't you think it's rude that you invited Eli knowing his ex-wife and child is going to be there' I asked Adam helping my put on my jacket 'Drew who cares and besides he said he was going to bring someone' he replied I roll my eyes 'Sure he is or maybe he's trying to get back with his ex wife' I said Adam roll his eyes 'Can we hurry Becky is outside' he says I smiled 'Aw Adam getting dress up to see Becky' I teased and he blush hard 'Shut it okay and let's go' he says I nod I grab my keys walking out the door 'Okay Drew I'll meet you there' he says getting in the car with Becky as they drive out I nod I dialed Clare's phone number "Hello ouch' she says I panicked 'Clare is everything okay' I said and I heard her laugh 'Sorry Drew Alli's doing my hair ow' she says I smiled 'Aw well I'll be there around 6:30 I said I heard talking 'Okay Drew I should be ready by then' she says we said our goodbyes and I hurried into the car on my way to Clare's house

(Clare POV)

'Mommy I feel like a princess' Emily says twirling around in her dress with her curly black hair I smiled Alli took pictures and she left to go see Dave and her son 'Em be careful don't want to get all messy' I said and she stop I heard a car beep 'Time to go' I said I grab her coat and gloves doing the same with me I heard the door ring and Emily answer it 'Wow Mr. Drew you look handsome' she says shyly making him laugh 'Thank you sweetie you look lovely and please call me Drew' he replies making her nod he stops what he's doing and stares at me 'Wow you look beautiful' he says making me blush harder he hands me flowers 'Aw Drew that's so sweet of you' I said making him smile 'thanks' he says Emily smiles I go in the kitchen putting them in water and we walk out heading into the car 'Ready guys' he ask and Emily and I nod our head 'Yep' we replies and he drives off

_**Then one foggy Christmas Eve,**_

_**Santa came to say, ho ho ho,**_

_**Rudolph with your nose so bright,**_

_**Won't you guide my sleigh tonight**_

Emily was singing I smiled and stared at Drew he was so focused on the road and the way his dark blue eyes shine 'You know Clare your staring is causing shivers down my back' he says making me laugh 'Sorry you just look so focused' I said and he nods 'To much for you' he ask making me roll my eyes 'Funny' I said and he chuckled we reach the event and there were so many people 'MOMMY LOOK' Emily yell I smile 'I know let's go' I said we step out and Dave outside I ran over and hug him 'Ms. Edwards how have you been' he ask making me roll my eyes 'Really Dave' I said and he shrug 'Alli said to keep it strictly professional' he said letting us in I look at Drew and his eyes were scanning everywhere Santa was sitting there was family photos,kids bouncy things, dancing, and so much more 'Drew what should we do first' I ask him and he smiles 'I think dancing will be nice' he says I nod 'Mommy I'm going to play with Bryson' Emily says running over I nod watching her go Drew pull me on the dance floor and was dancing silly making me laugh 'Oh my goodness Drew' I said and he smiled he grab my hands and we dance for about awhile

(Eli POV)

'I was getting angrier every second they was dancing I didn't want to seem like a loner so I invited Imogen only to be follow by Fiona I sigh I watch my baby girl play and eat candy I also look to see Alli and Dave greeting everybody I decided to get up and get something to drink I stand on the wall taking small sips and watching Clare she look beautiful tonight I really wish I was the one dancing with her then an idea pop into my head I smirk and set my drink down walking over on the dance floor I dance with this random lady and switch to the next person everybody was switching I saw Clare alone and ran to her grabbing her hands she look up and seemed taken back 'Uh Eli hey um what are you doing' she ask I smirk 'Dancing with my beautiful wife' I replied back and she rolls her eyes 'Ex wife Eli' she says annoyed I chuckled 'Sure" I said and she looks around 'Avoiding eye contact I see" I said smugly grabbing her hips tighter 'Eli quit it" she says I smile 'I must say you look lovely this fine night' I told her making her blush 'Thanks you look handsome tonight as well' she says back I smiled I lean in her ear "I love how Emily looks tonight she does have your looks and brain' I say to her making her laugh 'Sadly she has your everything else' she says I smirk 'Strong genes' I say causing her to fake laugh I honestly was glad we were talking we haven't talk this long in a while and honestly I miss her to death 'Got plans for tomorrow' I asked her and she was thinking 'Yeah Em and I are going somewhere' she says I swung her body to the right 'Can I go' I asked her and she shakes her head no 'Sorry Eli but you can come over for dinner' she says I tried to not let it upset me then another idea pop into my head 'How about you and Em come over to Cece and Bullfrog's house they are having a family dinner' I said and she nods her head releasing my fingers 'Of course I'll just give me a text' she says walking away I nod and with that she walks away with Drew who was glaring at me hard I smirk watching my wife walk away 'I will get her back' I say to myself reaching for another drink

(Clare POV)

'Thank you so much Alli for this fun event I'll call you tomorrow' I tell her we hug and I head back with Drew into the car 'Wow that party had knock her out' he said referring to Emily who had her arms wrap around Drew's neck it was so adorable I laugh 'Poor baby' I replied he puts her in the car and we drive to my house 'I had a fun night with you Drew' I tell him and he smiles 'Same here and are you still going ice skating with my family tomorrow after church' he ask I nod 'Of course wouldn't miss it for the world' I said making him chuckle it was so warm in the car I layed back and closed my eyes

'Were here' Drew said waking me up I smiled and he got up getting Emily I got my keys and walk with him to the door once I opened it we put Emily to bed and I walk him to the car I gave him a hug 'Thanks again so much Drew I really appreciated this' I said and he nod his head he was leaning in and gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush madly 'Your cute when you blush' he says getting in the car I roll my eyes waving at him I run back into my house and smile to myself 'I think I'm in love' I say to myself laughing

**Dresses will be on my link :) or whatever the thing is called Bio lol**


End file.
